


Notice

by TheUnnamedOne



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Requested, Something cute, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedOne/pseuds/TheUnnamedOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four notices everything about her, even the little things. Just some requested Four/Tris fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Notice  
> Work: Divergent  
> Pairing: Four/Tris  
> Summary: REQUEST: Some Four/Tris cute fluff.   
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: I would like to point out, I have not read Divergent. And I apologise immensely for ANYTHING out of character for these two. No amount of research gets me close to the characters personalities as well as reading actually does. Second, I do not think there would be any spoilers in here as there isn’t much plot, just basic fluffiness. But again, I apologise if there is. Lastly, obviously nothing in this work belongs it me. All creations belong to Veronica Roth. I am merely looping sentences to tell a pretty ficlet. Enjoy!

He noticed the littlest things about her. Every single second that he saw her, it was another small detail committed to memory; hopefully to never be forgotten. He meant it when he said he liked her appearance even though she said she wasn’t pretty; when he told her how smart she was and brave, it was all truth. But he noticed so much more than that.

Sure, people noticed straight away how brave she was, after all it was said to be her ‘defining feature’. No matter who knew her for any length of time, you could define Tris as selfless, brave and curious. But there was more. There was so much to her that Four had no idea what to do with the information at times. He had been hyper aware of the blood on her ear from the throwing knives, hiding that fact from everyone including himself at the time. Her words, the way she spins clever little lines that fall into place perfectly even when she seemed to have no idea what to say. The times she would shy away from affection or intimacy, sometimes so subtle and brief that he questioned if she had even flinched. Her lips. Soft and warm and small. He knew she was truth and that he could trust her to tell him the truth because she still hadn’t gotten better at lying. And holy hell did she feel amazing in his arms.

Like now. Just before waking up, if Four was in bed with her she would roll over close. Possibly seeking the heat but he liked to think that it was just because she subconsciously knew that it was him, so he would hold her close. They didn’t get many chances to just be like this. Be normal and together. ‘Be brave.’ Tris’ eyes slowly started to open and he drew squiggles on her shoulder blade with his fingers, watching her face shift into awareness. As soon as she saw him the corner of her lips cricked upwards just a tiny fraction. Barely noticeable. He noticed.

“Morning.” Fours voice was just over a whisper and he received halfway between a grunt and a hum as a response. He breathed out a laugh and kissed her forehead. Leaning back out he noticed that her eyes had shut again and she was smiling fully now. “Good dream?”

“Hmmm yes. I love you.” Her words were thick with sleep while her arms reached around him to pull them closer. Four stopped her.

He pushed her chin so that they were facing each other and kissed her with as much feeling behind it as he could put into it. He thought about every little time that a piece of hair would frame her face and how she looked at him as if he was something special, something to be treasured. Something to be desired. He kissed past the point of breathlessness, rolling to position her on her back with his forearms on either side of her face. Tris had made a half sound, something like another grunt, at the sudden kiss but after a few seconds she simply gripped his hair and his shoulder. Four loved that he felt as if she was trying to prevent him from escaping.

Filled with reluctance he broke the kiss to draw a breath. He wasn’t able to stop kissing her for long as he licked her bottom lip as warning before he kissed her again. And again. And again. Until her face was red and her breath was coming fast and short and he could hear her heartbeat or was it his? It didn’t matter as the desire and affection they felt mirrored each other. His top lip had been nicked with teeth a few times, he wasn’t sure who’s. He had to unclench the fists he had made of her sheets without even knowing. Deep breathes were taken as they both allowed themselves a moment to calm down. His eyes were closed and he nearly opened them to see her face.

Instead he listened with their foreheads pressed together. Listened to their breathing and their pulse. Listened to the quiet of the room. Listening to the beating of his heart that he was certain he could never get to calm down again. And when he had taken that moment to listen, he smiled wide and pushed himself up just enough to stare at her eyes.

“I love you too Tris.”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Um. Yeah there you have it. First thing I have EVER done for this fandom, at the request of Crawling Back To You on FanFiction.net. I do hope you enjoy it dear and that it wasn’t too much of a let down ^^; Maybe someday soon I will read the book hahaha.
> 
> The title was…I dunno what the title it. I couldn’t think of one so just blah. Yeah. 
> 
> -K


End file.
